Prototype Omnitrix (Earth-1010)
The Prototype Omnitrix is a machine in Earth-1010 that was created by Azmuth. It was preceded only by the original Unitrix, and was later succeeded by both the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix. Three iterations of the Prototype Omnitrix exist, representing three major software changes (each resulting in a change to the external appearance). These iterations are referred to as 'T1', 'T2', and 'T3' respectively. Appearance T1 Prototype The T1 Prototype Omnitrix resembled a strange grey bracelet with a circular dial. Four white wires circle the device. It has a small green button on the side facing the user. The dial has a green hourglass figure on it, outlined in black. The dial has four smaller green buttons around the rim. T2 Prototype The T2 resembles a human sports watch. It is dark green with metal details. Its buttons are replaced by two metal buttons either side of the device. T3 Prototype The T3 is identical to the Final Omnitrix design. It is a sleek white wrist watch. It has a black faceplate with green lines forming an hourglass shape. Origin The Omnitrix was originally made by Azmuth to atone for the creation of Ascalon. It was created to help end racism by allowing beings to literally walk a mile in the shoes of any other being. By changing a person's species, it helps them see the world as that species would. To prevent language barriers, it also contains a universal translator. Fearing that this device would once more be used for evil, he decided to try and get rid of it. He hired a mercenary named Xylene to hide it away. Xylene decided that the safest place to take it would be the Earth, where she would give it to Max Tennyson. However her ship was intercepted by Vilgax and she was shot down over the North Pole. She jettisoned the Omnitrix, causing it to fall to the Earth and into the hands of Max's grandson Ben Tennyson. In Gwen 10's Dimension, it actually fell into the hands of his granddaughter Gwen Tennsyon. Features The Prototype Omnitrix is a Level 20 DNA Altering device. It allows the wearer to transform into upwards of 1,000,905 different alien forms. The Omnitrix has a Universal Translator built into it. However this translator is not completely comprehensive as it does not translate Vulpin or Sotoraggian Modes Note: This list contains only the modes demonstrated in Earth-1010 series. It is not a complete list of modes that the Omnitrix has access to. |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode activates automatically whenever the Omnitrix runs low on power. It deactivates automatically when the Omnitrix has fully recharged. This mode activates automatically if the user is sufficiently damaged while transformed, as demonstrated by Mad Ben in Chapter 15. Aliens Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Prologue *Chapter 8 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 *Chapter 16: Part 2 *Chapter 17 *Epilogue Trivia *The T3 Prototype Omnitrix only exists in Mad Ben's Dimension. In most other dimensions the Final Omnitrix was developed instead. See Also *Azmuth (Creator) Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Galvan Technology Category:Devices Category:Alien Technology Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects